


Part Two -- Tommy

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Room of Hot Guys [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alive Tommy, Alternate Canon, Daydreaming, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's days, and nights, are filled with too many hot guys. What's a girl to do?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Two -- Tommy

Chapter Two – Tommy

 

She knew it was like playing with fire; a very cheeky, confident fire. But Felicity really did want to learn how to mix a few drinks for her old friend’s bridal shower in a few weeks. Yes, there were in existence all kinds of guides and how-tos and many YouTube videos, but nothing was better than hands on practice. Especially true for this not so graceful IT girl.

And that is why she was in Tommy’s office overlooking the bar at Verdant.  Because he was her friend, with lots of drinking experience and access to said bar, etc.  But still, she really should have known it wouldn’t be quite that simple a favor.

“So let me get this right,” he wiggled his eye brows and steepled his fingers, elbows propped on the desk.  “Felicity Smoak, does NOT, in fact, know everything?”

She rolled her eyes. “No. As shocking as it is to believe, my extremely thorough higher education missed that aspect when adding to my already stellar genius.”

Tommy laughed, a warm full laugh that was nothing like his best friend’s rare laughs.  Felicity smiled. “Please, Tommy? I just want to know a few little flare moves so that I can shock and awe some old college friends of mine.”

“What’s in it for me?” he leaned his forearms on the desk top and stared right into her eyes.

It could have been the extremely late, uh, early, hour, but she was pretty sure this was not asked with humor. She paused her response and watched a minute shift come over Tommy Merlyn’s face and body posture.

“Er, uh. Well,” she chewed on her lip and looked at the ridiculous shag leather carpet under his desk. “What,” she cleared her throat, “what did you have in mind, exactly?” Oh crap, why did she ask that?!

He grinned darkly, only a hint of the Tommy joker she knew showing there, and pushed up from his desk. “I was thinking,” he walked—no, stalked—around his deck toward her, “Ms. Smoak,” now he did flash a grin closer to what she knew, “that I find out for myself,” he gently gripped her hips as she remained frozen in his stare, “just what Oliver seems to be missing…” and he pulled her into his body. It wasn’t fast or harsh, but it was insistent and firm.

“Wh-what he’s, he’s missing?” she managed to squeak out.  She didn’t know what to do with her hands; she could barely form a thought in her suddenly flushed head.  She settled for laying them over his wrists.

“Mmm hmm,” he acknowledged and leaned into her, breathing in her scent. “Seems a total idiotic thing to have you right there, all hours of the day and night, and not,” he licked her neck behind her earring and she almost collapsed, “try you…”  His tongue moved to her jaw and licked its way around to her chin.  He pulled her hips softly forward as he lightly ground against her.

She gasped and he used it to insert his tongue into her mouth and then suck her tongue into his mouth. Whatever surprise Felicity had felt burned away as Tommy seemed to know exactly how to kiss her; how hard to suck, the wetness, the pressure, the gentle nibbles, the brief pauses for oxygen intake…

His hands were so gentle but somehow, also, almost painfully tight on her hips. She moaned and stretched into his warm torso, grabbing one of his hands to push up under her shirt and onto her aching nipple. Now Tommy moaned and he pinched her sharply, sending a jolt to her center.

“Fuck!” Felicity gasped out and arched, throwing her head back.

Silence.

“Uhh…” came Tommy’s voice, from across the room. SHIT!

“Shit.”

“Felicity?” he asked from his chair behind his desk.  She lowered her head and opened one eye, just knowing her cheeks were flaming. “You, um, you ok?” She realized she was panting and forced herself to be calm…ish.

“Huh, yes, Tommy, sorry.” She took a deep breath, “Sorry, just thought of something, that, I, uh, forgot to finish. At the office.” She waved her hand over her shoulder. “So, maybe I should, you know, go do that instead of you-THIS! Instead of THIS!”

Tommy wrinkled his brow and opened his mouth but Felicity had already vanished through his office door. “Huh.” He listened to her heels speed down the stairs. “Interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heehee, I had fun writing these. So, obviously Tommy lived, because THAT just sucked too bad even if it does help the show's story, blah blah blah. Not that it matters for this fluff, but I was envisioning the Undertaking still occurred. Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Note from part one: So, this is my first fanfic ever shared online, so please be kind and/or helpful. I've read a whole lot, so thank you if you are a fellow writer! I've chosen to separate each "chapter" into parts of a series in the hopes that each part can be kudos/commented on individually. (I may be wrong, but chapters all get the same kudos no matter which one a reader likes best?)
> 
> My plan is for three parts, maybe a fourth if the Roy-bug bites me, too.  
> I have no beta (not exactly sure what that really means here), and I self-edited; my bad if I missed anything, hope it won't ruin the fun of reading. Also, let me know if I need to alter/add ratings, tags, etc since I am so new to all this.
> 
> Thank you for reading!)


End file.
